


For Sale: Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

by imaginaryinspiration



Series: Buttercups Forgotten [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara didn't fall when Asriel was a child, Gen, enough fluff to put in a pillow and sleep on, honestly though it is really happy, kind of an AU, pure fluff, the joy of a child being born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: The smile he wore on his face was so bright it outshined Waterfall’s star stones and the snow. The whole world was magical at that moment. No one ever wanted it to end.That was Asriel’s first snow.This is the story of Asriel's childhood as told by a pair of yellow shoes.Based on the prompt "For Sale. Baby Shoes. Never Worn."You would think it would be sad. Nope!





	For Sale: Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I kinda have had this idea for awhile once I had this prompt and everyone expects a story like that to be really sad. I didn't want it to be really sad, since literally everything else I write is kinda depressing.

Toriel was very excited when she found out she was expecting a child. Asgore was overjoyed, and they quickly planned a baby shower. They traded puns about how Toriel was going to be a mother. They built a nursery, even though they didn’t know whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. All of the monsters in the Underground were so happy when they heard about the baby. 

 

They found out the baby would be a boy, and starting buying clothes and shoes. 

 

When the baby was born, he was beautiful and happy. Everyone that saw him simply adored him. He had Toriel’s eyes and Asgore’s horns, a bright smile and fluffy fur. 

 

As Toriel picked him up and held the young monster to her chest, smiling down at him with pure happiness, she came up with a name. The perfect name! She whispered to Asgore and he agreed.

 

And so the baby was named Asriel, a combination of his mother’s and father’s names. While one parent was away, the other would watch him, and they took turns. 

 

His parents read to him, sang to him, and took care of him. He bleated when he laughed, a trait taken after his father. 

 

He was cradled by all the monsters and everyone was there when he took his first steps. When he said his first word.

 

Asriel’s first word was “snow!”, pronounced “sunoo”, on his first visit to Snowdin. His parents were overjoyed when they heard him speak for the first time. 

 

They dressed him warmly and took him out into the snow. He tried to catch it on his tongue and in his hands and on his ears. The smile he wore on his face was so bright it outshined Waterfall’s star stones and the snow. The whole world was magical at that moment. No one ever wanted it to end. 

 

That was Asriel’s first snow. And so next, after his first Giftmas, was his first birthday. 

 

Everyone was there. All of the monsters in the entire Underground. Asriel was the light of everyone’s life. He was such a happy baby. 

 

For his birthday, one present he got were these wonderful yellow shoes, sandals with yellow flowers. Asgore and Toriel thought they were adorable, and couldn’t wait for Asriel to wear them. 

 

The only problem was, Asriel didn’t like wearing shoes. He never wore them. Even if wandered to Hotland, he never wore shoes. So whenever his parents wanted him to wear those yellow shoes, he never did. 

 

He would run around in New Home without his shoes. Wherever he chose to waddle he did it without shoes. He loved the sensation of the ground on his bare feet. 

 

His parents would be angry with him when he disobeyed, but they never stayed that way. He charmed them with his horns that grew a little every day, and his big smile, and the way he bleated when Toriel touched his ears, and the way he wobbled over to them with a huge grin and open arms. 

 

Next time Asriel’s parents tried to fit him into the shoes, his feet were too big. 

 

So he grew, and he grew more, and he never wore those beautiful yellow baby shoes. 

 

When he was older, when he looked as big as Asgore, his parents were selling his childhood toys and clothes and shoes to the children in the Underground that needed them. 

 

They put up the shoes in the yard sale. The sign said: “For Sale: Baby Shoes. Never Worn.”

 

People came by, but nobody bought the shoes. When Asriel walked by his childhood home, he saw the sign. He inquired about why he never wore those shoes. Toriel told him with a laugh and a pun that he always wanted to be barefoot. At this statement, he laughed. He still had that childish smile that was crooked and charming. He decided to buy the shoes. 

 

Toriel and Asgore wondered why. He looked behind him and picked up a small child. It was a human! Asriel said he had found this human at the entrance to the old Ruins and he planned on raising them as his own. They were just a little thing, barely old enough to stand on their own. 

 

Toriel’s eyes were filled with tears. Asgore smiled a heartwarming smile that crinkled his aging eyes. 

 

“What have you named this child, my son?”

 

“Chara.”

 

“Well, Chara, you are the future of humans and monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU where Chara didn't fall until later and they were a toddler when they fell. Asriel acts as their father, instead of their brother.


End file.
